Éternelle
by Ambrazka
Summary: One-shot que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps,je me suis finalement décidée à le mettre en ligne…Je sais pas trop comment résumer…disons les conséquances d'une victoires?Mais c'est un peu plus spécial que ça…


**N.d.A :** Coucou ! Ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'une divagation durant laquelle mes doigts ont couru librement sur mon clavier. Peut-être cela ne vaut-il même pas la peine d'être lu… Ou peut-être apprécierez-vous… Je n'en sais rien… Tout ce que je peux vous affirmer, c'est que j'ai pris un plaisir certain à écrire ce texte, mais que ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'il traine dans mes archives... Et puis finalement, je me suis dit que j'allais le mettre ! C'est un one-shot qui n'est pas long, et il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer qui si vous décidez de le lire, vous ne serez pas déçu !

**À jamais éternelle **

Une perle brûlante glissa sur la courbe de son front, roula sur sa tempe et s'écrasa au coin de ses lèvres. Puis une autre… Et encore… Jusqu'à ce qu'un sillon se forme sur sa peau recouverte d'une pellicule brillante. Du fond de ses entrailles se libéra une vague de chaleur qui transforma son corps en un brasier infernal. Ses muscles tremblaient convulsivement tandis qu'elle cherchait à griffer l'air de ses ongles. Le temps semblait s'être refermé en boucles infinies de souffrance. Un affreux tiraillement lui parcourut l'échine en prenant soin de voguer sur sa nuque. Des bruit de fouets claquèrent à ses oreilles lorsqu'elle se sentit déchirée, ouverte.

Puis, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, le tourbillon qui l'emportait cessa, la laissant pantelante, grelottante et épuisée. Ses cheveux étaient détrempés, collés à ses courbes. D'un geste lent et hésitant, elle prit appuis sur la pierre pour se relever. Elle s'affala deux fois en meurtrissant ses écorchures avant d'y parvenir. La haute tour bordé d'un parapet dérisoire plongeait dans le vide et l'obscurité.

Le ciel d'encre était piqueté de diamants dont la lumière scintillante ne parvenait qu'à caresser les ombres dansantes. Elle poussa un soupir en laissant son regard courir sur la cime des sapins, voletant de branche en branche, et glisser sur l'onde du lac en laissant ce miroir froid et lisse. Sans hésitation, elle enjamba le mur et se jeta dans le vide. Le sifflement de l'air la grisa et les battements affolés qui faisaient bondir sa poitrine firent glisser sur son visage un sourire d'extase. Le sol se rapprochait terriblement vite, et c'est avec regret qu'elle évita de s'y écraser. La mort lui paraissait si douce…

Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de s'y abandonner. Elle avait fait une promesse, et même si cela lui coûtait d'en subir les conséquences, rien n'aurait justifié sa traîtrise. Un grondement brisa le silence lorsqu'elle ouvrit dans toute leur splendeur ses ailes d'argent. Les plumes cristallines soufflèrent sur l'herbe qui se courba pour que la chute se termine, puis elles emportèrent la jeune fille vers le firmament. Toutes les fenêtres ressemblaient à des trous béants ouverts sur les ténèbres, et seuls quelques vacillements incertains teintant certains couloirs laissaient à penser que l'immense château abritait des habitants.

Un frisson électrisa sa peau, l'air doux de fin d'été ne suffisait pas à la réchauffer. Rien ne la recouvrait qu'une légère tunique éthérée et déchirée par les deux atours qui battaient le vide au rythme de ses pensées. C'est avec nostalgie qu'elle revint sur son passé, les sept dernières années de sa vie plus particulièrement.

Danger était devenu son allié et Amitié sa force. Sacrifice fut sa perte et Victoire sa récompense. Plus de vie qu'elle ne pourrait jamais imaginer furent sauvées, ce soir-là, dont la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Depuis lors, elle était devenu un spectre, un ombre… qui veillait, inlassablement, nuit après nuit, à repousser les assauts des Souvenirs. Le Lord Noir avait périt sous la détermination de son égal, et le monde avait acclamé son héros : Harry Potter. Cependant, jamais le jeune homme n'oublierait la véritable raison de ce triomphe qui n'était pas entièrement le sien…

La Prophétie disait vrai : le symbole des Ténèbres et l'espoir de la Lumière étaient de forces égales. Seulement Harry devait respecter des principes que son adversaires ne connaissait pas, et les sorts impardonnables fondirent sur des ripostes bien moins agressives.

Alors, Hermione s'était tenue aux côtés de son ami et, ensembles, ils avaient lardés le ciel de déchirures magiques qui, parfois, perçaient le rempart adverse et touchaient leur cible. Parfois… Cet affrontement dura très longtemps, et nul ne parvint à se rapprocher des combattants tant les forces déchaînées étaient puissantes, et même la vue ne parvenait à traverser ces forces. Il advint que le combat donnait l'avantage à Voldemort, et Hermione fit un choix.

Sans en avertir personne, elle se jeta sur Celui-Qui-À-Été-Vaincu. À l'instant où ses mains se refermèrent sur sa baguette, elle fut atteinte pas le sort de mort. En périssant, elle emporta avec elle les pouvoir du Lord Noir qui, comprenant sa fin, mit un terme à ses méfaits. La baguette de Voldemort détruite, sa sœur jumelle se brisa, libérant ainsi toutes les âmes emprisonnées, des innocents comme des criminels. Les yeux des mortels n'était pas fait pour Voir, et Harry ne sut jamais rien de cette délivrance.

Depuis lors, ces esprits jurèrent de veiller sur le monde, ou de l'assouvir à nouveau. Hermione, ainsi que James et Lily, et beaucoup d'autres, devinrent des Anges de la nuit, vivant du lever au coucher du soleil comme des ombres transparents, et combattant sous le couvert des étoiles les Souvenirs, ces êtres assassinés dans leur servilité qui rêvaient encore de gloire et de pouvoir. Jusqu'à la fin des temps où viendrait la libération…

**N.d.A :** Voilà donc la fin. Si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que vous avez lu le reste, et j'espère que vous avez appréciez ! En tout cas, je ne peux que vous remercier d'avoir pris le temps de porter de l'attention sur ce one-shot !

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.


End file.
